Ceasar and Antony go to SixFlags
by Keitii Manga
Summary: Caesar takes over Six-Flags! lol This is based on a true story. Crack fic, no pairings. FUNNY.


Disclaimer: Juleus Caesar and Mark Antony belong to the deceased William Shakespeare. You'd have to be a less-off to try and sue.

Juleus Caesar. A wonderful leader. The best of all of Rome. Or, at least that's what Antony thinks. Antony had been glaring own at the map of the unfamiliar place for ten minutes. and still, could not find the way to Sparta. "Dear Antonius," Caesar commented patiently, "Art thou having difficulties with this new land and all its vastness"  
Mark Antony nearly dropped the map from the suddden unexcpected comment from such a powerful leader! He had no idea he was so kind as to worry! "Oh, thou art great, Caesar! I bow to thee! I beg of you, lead our journey in this foriegn place, for I am not as worthy as thou"  
Caesar thought this over, and held his hand out for the map. "...Very well, Antonius. I shall lead us on...Yet I have one requisite of thou-- Ye must call I 'C-Dawg' hince forth"  
An unusual requisite, Antony thought, but nonetheless, Great Caesar must not be questioned. "Yes, dear Caes-- uh, C-Dawg. Thou art great all the same." As they ventured out to the nearest wall of Soothsayer, they found they were very near Sparta. C-Dawg led the way, quite unamused by the lack of warriors. "A peaceful place, this," commented the noble leader, his expression thoughtfull, "Perhaps I shall claim it as my own"  
Antony's eyes lit up at this, "Oh, great C-Dawg, doust thou want I to lay claim on this strange land against C-Dawg?" C-Dawg nodded, "C-Dawg has spoken, and so it shall be done," and Antonious stood on a nearby bench, saying quite loudly, "FRIENDS, ROMANS, COUNTRYMEN! LEND ME YOUR EAR! I COME TO WORSHIP THOU C-DAWG! THOU ART WORTHY OF SUCH! YE ALL ARE NOW IN THE LAND OF C-DAWG!" A fem murmurs were heard amungst the crowd, but the Latins and the Spartain warriors cheered. At last, Sparta was found, no thanks to Antony's fear off the Killer Bees that seemed to be following him. "Oh great C-Dawg! Please, I beg of thee! Rid me of thin Killer Bees that Sparta has placed upon these bushes to guard thou from intruders! I come in peace, dera Sparta! Peace!" Antony had once said, earning only a look from C-Dawg, and nothing more. When Sparta was near, a Spartain warrior was spotted. C-Dawg stopped said warrior, and informed him of his new duties in the Land of C-Dawg. The warrior agreed, with not such as a single complaint. Antony seemed upset at the idea of C-Dawg talking to such a low ranking citizen, but held his tounge.  
The tides were quite strong on the way to Sparta. Antony was not enjoying the waves at all, but C-Dawg found the adventure to be in good taste. After the journey back to the Land of C-Dawg, the waves still persued. Antonious spotted a dog in the clearing above the waves on the land, and saved the creature from being eaten by vicious aligators. The brown fuzzy dog was then named killer, and kept by Mark Antony. C-Dawg was fond of Killer, and patted him on the head every now and then.  
Once they were back to the Land of C-Dawg, C-Dawg found something most displeasing. "Who is this 'Ben'? Where is this 'Jerry'? Why hast thou foriegners come to my land and built such a palace?" Anonious was also apolled as well, "Great C-Dawg, thou must exile such fools! Thwart thou plans! Thou hast not offered an offering to thee"  
C-Dawg thought on this, "Nay, fare Antonious, nay...perhaps thou offering lays inside thine palace," and at this, C-Dawg entered into the palace doors.

-  
OH WOW! XD geez, I know nobody is gonna get this...oh well, just in case you were wondering what the wall of Soothsayer was, that's the map that tells you "You are Here" or whatever... This is based ona true Six-Flags adventure with myself as Caesar and my best friend as Antony...srysly, this really happened, almost exactly...lol it was fun. anyways, if you have any questions, review. I'm not done, btw...There is alot more to this than just that, that's for sure! xD I'll be updating soon enough.


End file.
